


雪之女王

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 自打四灵骚乱过去，一切归于和平。但安娜女王却不知怎么地觉得郁闷。尤其是在接触到第五灵艾莎躲躲闪闪的目光的时候。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	雪之女王

（一）

她还是不喜欢冒险。

Anna看着远远那个驻足岸边的身影，心想。

冬季正消融。冻结湖面的厚冰融解、碎裂，形成漂浮的大块碎冰。

三年前她们刚刚团聚的时候，Anna写过一份“姐妹要一起做的事情”的长清单，其中一项是“一起做对方喜欢但自己不喜欢的事”，所以Elsa要做的事情是：在浮冰间跳跃。Anna则是尝试吃Elsa最爱的腌鲱鱼。

坦白说，那次尝试不是特别成功。Elsa敷衍着只跳了几块浮冰，Anna捏着鼻子才咽下去一块腌鲱鱼。

眼瞅着Elsa在湖边召来了Nokk，小小的邪恶念头在Anna脑中升起，她快步上前，打断Elsa的下一步动作：

“尝试跳浮冰过湖如何？”

意识到她的暗示，Elsa浅笑着看了她一眼：“先去一起吃一顿腌鲱鱼如何？”

满意地从Anna脸上看见挫败的表情，Elsa骑上固化结冰的Nokk，对Anna说：“既然你拒绝了……那就明天见。”

“等等！这么早？”

Nokk的冰尾巴摆了一摆。不知为何，Elsa直了直身子，才抬头望向Anna：“嗯，是啊。怎么了？”

“现在中午都还没过呢。”

Elsa的身子挺得更直了。她的目光开始游移：“呃……是啊。不过，森林最近有点事……”

Anna吓了一跳：“有点事？！你需要帮忙吗？”

“不！不。不是大事。总之，因此，”Elsa耸肩：“最近你可能很难见到我。”

“真的没事？Elsa，你知道的，你可以对我提任何要求。”

“当然。”Elsa点点头，“别为我担心。再见，Anna。”

她骑着马转身离去，步伐匆匆得像在逃离灾难。Anna愣愣地站在原地，只觉得Elsa背后的那两条披风像尖锐的刀片一样划过自己的心脏。

“哇哦，她真的不需要你了，不是吗？”

“Olaf！”Anna回过神来，瞪着那位手里捧着书的小雪人，“这很伤人！”

“对不起。”Olaf迅速道歉，“只是，这幕场景总让我想到最近看的故事。那是个有些伤感的故事。”

Anna迅速扫过Olaf手中的书本书脊：《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，好极了。她可不会蠢到接着问“是什么可以应用到现实的故事吗”。她知道结局。而她最恨坏结局。

“Olaf，你明天见到Elsa，能帮我传达一下吗？你知道，就是关于我明天要照例出去旅游的事。”

“哦，就是你们王族的传统？每隔几年要出趟远门，和别的国家打个招呼？”Olaf挠挠头，“其实我没太明白，Elsa不到一年前就做过这事儿，为什么你这么急着做？”

“很急吗？”Anna愣了愣，这才意识到自己似乎确实太着急了。但她也有个合适的理由：“毕竟是新王上任。”

“那我还有个问题。为什么你自己不跟Elsa说？”

这个理由有点难找。“我没找到时机嘛。”

“明明你们总是见面，还有Gale帮你们带信？”

“……没错。依旧没找到时机。”Anna心虚得很，决定把Olaf打发走。她编了个公务繁忙的理由就转身离开，抛下一句话：

“更何况，Elsa应该也不会太在意，毕竟她这么忙。”

Anna走到自己的办公桌旁才反应过来她说的那句话里有多大的醋味。

（二）

“很久很久以前，一个名叫阿伦戴尔的小国诞生了国王和王后的第一位孩子。她继承了父母的长相，却生着与父母全然不同的发色和瞳色。她的头发是白金色的，就像冬季的第一缕阳光落在冬季的第一场新雪上；她的瞳色是深蓝色的，正如冻结湖面映照出的碧蓝天空——”

“等等，我可不觉得这故事是‘很久很久以前’——”

“嘘！童话都是这么写的啦，不要打断我！”异国的小孩清清自己的嗓子，继续念道：“女孩生来拥有冰雪的魔法，但被父母当作普通孩子抚养长大。在她八岁那年，在和她的妹妹玩耍时，控制不住自己的力量，用魔法——”

“抱歉，我还是要打断……我们能跳过这一段吗？”

“为什么？这是第二精彩的一段！”

“就是……跳过就好，拜托。让我们从……啊，就从冰雪女王造了冰宫又回到阿伦戴尔，过了三年的幸福生活开始，怎么样？”

“为什么你会知道后面的剧情？是你说你没听过我才念给你听的！”

“我确实没听过。拜托！念给我听吧！”

小孩从书中抬头，看一眼对方乞求的目光：“好吧。不过有件事你说错了，冰雪女王那三年过得并不幸福，她一直听到有个声音在呼唤自己。”

“开什么玩笑！她——”

“——所以她去了魔法森林。”小孩白她一眼，翻书的手变快了，他不耐烦地囫囵过去，把一大段剧情草草概括：“在那里，她发现了真正的自己，施展她愈发强大的魔法，她拯救了阿伦戴尔，又与天地连接，成为这个世界不可分割的第五元素。她真正成为了冰雪女王，没有什么可以阻挡她。她幸福地在世间生活着，直到永远。好了！我讲完了。”

小孩“啪”地合上书。看见对方可怜兮兮的目光后，他又有些心软，便把书递给她：“要不你自己读吧，明明老是打断我的是你耶……我可以借给你看半天！下午要还给我！”

他把书塞到对方怀里。

那是本装帧精美的书，牛皮封面是立体的四角雪花图样，花体的“雪之女王”刻于其上。

但Anna拿到书后，却不急着翻开，只是若有所思地垂着眼抚摸封面的那片雪花，忽然开口问道：“所以，这本书里，根本没有讲到她的家人，是吗？”

“你没有认真听我念故事，她的妹妹可在开头出现过一次了！”

“我知道！但是，就是……”她苦笑着耸了耸肩：“你看，雪之女王真的是靠她一个人成为雪之女王的吗？不觉得这样……太寂寞了吗？”

“哈，女孩。”小她十几岁的男孩看着Anna，不屑地摇了摇头：

“你是个不独立的人。雪之女王是无敌的，她才不需要这些东西！”

（三）

Anna被一阵嘈杂声吵醒。她皱着眉翻了个身，把枕头盖着脑袋打算继续睡，却忽然意识到，那阵嘈杂声实际上由兵器敲击声和士兵的怒吼声构成——处在异国的阿伦戴尔女王迅速清醒了。

“士兵。发生了什么事？”

“陛下。”路过的士兵慌张地向她敬了个礼，“抱歉让您碰上这一幕，只是一个无礼的入侵者，请您继续呆在您的房间里，千万不要出来。这不会持续太久。”

“‘一个’入侵者？”Anna犹疑地重复。有什么入侵者能够只身一人在城堡闹出这么大动静？“等等，为什么你的盔甲上有冰？”

“冰？”士兵摸了摸，“呃，这只是——”

“快带我去看那个‘入侵者’！”

是她没错。

“对不起。”

一番解释和折腾后，天已蒙蒙亮，Anna赶到监狱接她姐姐出来——当然，这监狱实际上困不住她——迎接她的是一句道歉。

“我只是……”Elsa抿着嘴，冲Anna耸耸肩：“我以为我能顺利溜进来。”

“结果你却被士兵发现了。”Anna试图表现出生气的模样，但失败了。因为，Elsa来到外邦城堡的理由只可能有一个——

“我只是想来看看你。”

Anna忙着查看Elsa身上有没有受伤的地方，应道：“当然。”

似乎是想弥补自己添的麻烦，Elsa乖乖站在那儿任由Anna摆弄，视线紧紧盯着Anna的脸，最后问道：“你怎么样？”

“什么？”

“你好像不太高兴。”

Anna掰了块特意带来的早餐面包塞住Elsa的嘴：“我挺好的。反过来说，我倒希望森林不会因为你的缺席出什么事。”

Elsa把面包拿出来，配着Anna递来的汤小口小口地咬着吃：“只这么几天没事的。就是……”

她小心翼翼地看了看Anna，才开口：

“女王陛下白天有什么安排吗？”

她可鲜少用这种称呼。Anna挑了挑眉，分不清这是由于Elsa对自己的入侵自责还是什么更复杂的原因。她白天确有安排，但是……

“没有。”

是可以拖延的。

“很好。”Elsa微笑着点点头，但语气还是谨慎得紧：“愿意去海边玩玩吗？”

“我只是，嗯，突然想到，你还没有骑过Nokk。”

“雪之女王特意来这儿就是为了这件事？”

听到这个称呼，Elsa惊讶地睁大眼睛，支支吾吾地说道：“不……呃，差不多吧……你不想要骑吗？我以为你会喜欢这类……”

Anna叹了口气。她的姐姐了解她，她当然会喜欢这些充满冒险色彩的魔法生物。但在跟一个小孩吵了十几分钟有关“雪之女王”的架后（她当然知道——她当然知道跟小孩子吵架太幼稚了！她只是忍不住！），说实在话，她短期里还真不太想看到与魔法有关的任何东西。

呃，当然，姐姐她是愿意见的。非常乐意。

她挥舞一下拳头，勉强自己打起精神，就快步走到Nokk身边，没有搭上Elsa伸来的手，熟练地翻身上马，在马身上扭了两下：“哇哦，不得不说，这可比我想象中舒服。”

Nokk突然原地跳跃了两下，险些把Anna甩下来。

“Nokk！”Elsa怒喝，“乖一点。”

“哼。”Anna拍拍它的脑袋，评价道，“一般般，我可驯服过比你更凶的马。”

“……别激它，Anna。”

Nokk踩了两下大地。

真有趣。Anna的好胜心被激起了：“想比比看谁最强吗，水——”

没等她说完，Nokk一蹬脚往大海飞奔而去，Anna则把最后那个“马”字咬进了舌头。

Anna……

——Anna！

“Anna！”

Anna猛地睁开眼睛，她迅速爬起来，直咳嗽：“咳咳、天——我的天啊！”

等勉强回过神来时，浑身湿漉漉的Anna的目光落到一旁高兴得原地打转的Nokk身上。

“Nokk！”她怒吼，从原地蹦起来：“第二轮！”

“Anna！”但被Elsa拉住了。她强硬地揪着Anna的衣领子把这位暴脾气小火苗拉到她刚刚升起的火堆旁：“你会感冒的。”

Nokk发出胜利的嘶鸣。

“你有本事就过来，水马，”Anna这时才意识到冷，但仍旧哆哆嗦嗦地咬着牙说：“我马上就用这堆火把你沸成天边的水蒸气，Elsa都救不了你那种。”

似乎是害怕Anna真的会这么做，Elsa赶紧把她拉回来，让她好好坐在地上：“拜托你们，好好相处，给我个面子。”

Elsa向Nokk招手，后者犹豫了几秒才凑近两人，在Elsa的逼迫下（物理），Nokk向Anna低下头，Anna抚摸Nokk的脖子，姑且算是达成和解。

“真是匹不听话的马儿。”Anna嘀咕。

“……Anna。”

Anna气仍未消：“它可真够吓人的。你当时是怎么驯服它的？你说过，那时候海浪很大。你是怎么做到的？”Anna报复性地拍了两下Nokk的脖子，引起对方不满的反击，再度试图把Anna拖进海里，被Elsa伸手制止。Nokk颓丧地低头嘶吼表示不满，Elsa不为所动，Anna得意洋洋：“哼，不要试图跟我比赛Elsa更爱谁。”

Nokk吼得更响了。

于是Anna被Elsa敲了敲脑袋。

当然没有什么力度可言。

“驯服Nokk确实不像我能做到的事。”Elsa一边接过Anna刚刚的问题，一边用手指梳理Anna弄乱的头发，发丝飘过脖颈，痒得对方咯咯笑，“所以我那时候就想，如果我是Anna，我会怎么做？”

“怎么做？”

“一往无前。”她说，抬头对上Anna的目光，“就像三年前你去寻找我一样。”

Anna一怔。

“没有你我做不到这一切。”

她说这话说得太诚挚，想到最近自己闹的别扭，Anna红了脸，低着头没吭声。

“可以告诉我你最近在想什么吗？”

所以——是逃不过咯。Anna放弃挣扎，开口道：

“这个国家有一本书叫做《雪之女王》。它讲的是你的故事。坦白说……我不喜欢这本书。里面的你——不，不是你——‘雪之女王’，太强大，太独立，太……我、我不知道。我觉得……她像个无情无欲的神一样。我不喜欢。我觉得她很寂寞。说实在的，这也是我最近一直感觉到的事，这本书只是彻底提醒了我。”

“Anna……”

“Elsa，可不可以给我一个拥抱？”

Elsa低低应了一声，上前把她搂进怀中。

Anna乖巧地被她抱着，脑袋埋在Elsa的颈间，闭上眼，长舒了一口气。

温暖的怀抱……Olaf喜欢温暖的怀抱，Anna也是。这种温暖不是指身体上的温暖——鉴于Elsa的体温比Anna低许多，应当是Anna暖Elsa远非反过来——而是内心的温暖。

只要那个人在自己身边，就觉得整颗心都暖起来。嘴角不自觉地想要上扬，浑身都懒洋洋的，像窝在烧得烈烈的火炉旁，身下的靠枕软得能把人埋进去，柔软的毛毯盖在身上，手里捧着一杯热巧克力。

只要那个人常在身边。

“但刚刚我忽然意识到，不是我觉得‘她’寂寞。”Anna鼓起勇气，继续说道，“寂寞的是我。”

Elsa没说话。

Anna闭着眼，看不见Elsa的表情。她也没打算去看。

仗着她不主动Elsa就不会松手，Anna任性地享受Elsa的温暖了好一会儿，才深吸一口气，得使出冬季早晨从温暖被窝里探头的劲，才得以从Elsa的怀抱中离开。

“只是一个无关紧要的抱怨。或许是新王上任过分疲倦，”Anna转头，冲Elsa做了个鬼脸，“你懂的，我最恨公文了！”

她这时才看到Elsa的表情。

眉头微微皱起，眼皮半垂着，嘴边的笑容淡到看不见，安静地，看着她。

Anna心脏一疼。

她后悔把自己的心里话说出口了。

“Elsa……你知道的。”Anna的声音有些颤，“我愿意为你做任何事，包括实现你的一切。我真的、真的、真的很高兴看到你现在的样子。就是……你别把……一个整天想着淘气、不想干正事的新女王——也就是，我，的任性的话放在心上。”

Elsa摇摇头，说：“想要骑Nokk吗？”

这算过去了吗？Anna感到一丝窘迫，她迫切需要跳过刚刚那个氛围，赶紧装模作样地卷起袖子，接话道：“哈，第二轮比赛开始了？我很乐意！”

“不——不。不是比赛。这次我也在。”

（四）

她坐在Nokk身上，Elsa坐在她身后环抱着她。

在雪之女王的熟练驾驭下，她们乘着冰做的Nokk穿过森林，尚未结束的冬季森林业已焕发生机，嫩芽冒出尖角，远处有鸟鸣。她听到风声，那是Gale的欢呼，卷着几片叶子从她的耳旁路过。

“我很抱歉只能让你看到这些。”Elsa忽然说。

“什么？”Anna一愣。

身后的人毫无缘由地沉默下来，搂着Anna腰间的那双手不安地使了使劲，叹了口气，才开口道：“我……原本准备了一个惊喜派对。”

“什么？”Anna猛地扭过头，劲使得太大、扭到了脖子，疼得她嗷了一声，恹恹地转回来，听到身后Elsa无奈的笑，下一秒脖间被人轻轻覆盖，慢慢地揉。Anna满足地哼哼几声，缓过劲来。“所以你说你最近很忙，就是因为这个事。”

“而且这个惊喜派对刚好和你的旅行时间重起来了，有些甜点的保质期只有几天，所以派对泡汤了。我真的很抱歉。”

“该道歉的是我才对！我该跟你说我的安排的！”

“不，是我的错。我很抱歉，Anna，没有察觉到你的心情。”

Anna揉了揉眉间：“所以那个话题还没有过去。”

她可是真心想糊弄过去的。

“我可不能把这件事糊弄过去。”心有灵犀似的，Elsa如是说。“让你感到寂寞是我的错。你再等我几天，我发誓，一定会经常给你办派对——”

“不不不，Elsa，”Anna笑了，“你不需要办派对的。我是很喜欢派对，但你并没有那么喜欢吧？”

“你开心我也会开心啊。”

“但是——哎——”Anna无奈，决定转换话题。“Elsa，你喜欢什么？”

“你。”Elsa回应迅速。

……这时候倒机灵得叫人讨厌了。

“好回答，但不是我要的。”Anna清清嗓子，“为什么你要常驻森林？为什么那时候你那么迫切地想往北走？我想知道这些。我想知道什么在吸引你。”

她扭过身，看向Elsa的眼睛：“我想看见你的世界。”

Elsa微张着嘴看着她。

“真的？”她最后问，“我不确定你是否会喜欢那些。”

Anna坐回去，毫不客气地靠着Elsa的身子，看向前方：

“那就让我看看吧。让我了解它们。不看看怎么会知道我到底喜不喜欢？”

于是，她们穿过金黄色的森林，秋季在此驻留，Gale在Anna的发间留下一片枫叶发饰；她们踏进峡谷，潺潺溪水横贯谷底，Bruni带着一簇紫色火焰窜进溪流，随着火焰熄灭的“呲呲”声响起，它在水底打了个滚，伸了个懒腰；她们踏上石巨人宽厚的脊背，青苔在其背上长得快活；她们跨过宁静的黑海，远望海那头的阿塔霍兰，冻结的河水闪着浅蓝色的微光，仿佛那里有永恒。

Anna第一次听见Elsa口中那呼唤。

“啊啊——啊啊——”

低声的呼唤，似乎生自远古，贯穿了时间，延伸向未来。

她长久地无法言语，沉默了好长时间才回过神来：“哇哦，Elsa……我多希望我能像你一样，拥有魔法，在这片天地中……”

“哼，我对此表示怀疑。”

“等等，什么？”Anna的兴致被打断了。她皱着眉瞪向她的姐姐：“不好意思？”

Elsa回以微笑：“我们三天两头要开场派对的小Anna真的愿意长时间地远离人群吗？”

她噎住了：“……短时间的话。”

冰雪女王得意地点点头：“短时间的话。”她搂住Anna的手环得更紧了些，把脑袋靠在Anna的肩膀上，闭着眼说：“就像这样。”

“好吧，你赢了。”Anna长叹一声，把身子放松了许多，舒舒服服地窝在Elsa怀里，望着那片海。

Anna记忆中的海，汹涌，黑暗，正是它吞没了她和Elsa的父母。

所以她从未见过如此平静的海，平静得如同一个奇迹。仅有的波澜自Nokk蹄下产生，圈圈涟漪扩散开来，像摇篮似的推动海面倒映出的白云的身影。

她们像落进一片水做的床里，阳光懒洋洋地落下，仿佛重归幼时，母亲的手轻轻拍着她们入睡。

“我每次想到森林，只能想到‘冒险’。”Anna开口说道，“所以你说你要常驻森林的时候，我很惊讶。我以为你不喜欢冒险。”

就像Elsa连在浮冰之间跳跃也不愿意。

“我确实不喜欢冒险。但森林可以是平静的，自然也是。”

所以，这就是Elsa统治下的自然。温柔的、平和的，像一双大手，将世间一切拥入怀抱。

“天快黑了。”Elsa说。

实际上，天还亮堂堂的。只是Anna在外头确实流连太久，是该回去了。Anna感到有些失落，但没有办法：“呃，好吧，那就该——”

“想要看看别的吗？”

她精神了。

“要！”

底下是海，耳旁是风，Bruni不知何时来到了Nokk的脑袋上，升起一小簇火焰。

她们驭马狂奔。

时间的流逝变快了。太阳在她们身后落下，黑夜在前方紧跟而至，像火焰般在眼前腾起，满天星光自远处升起，在空中行军似的浩浩荡荡向她们身后前进，最终布满了整片夜空。星空矮得不可思议，仿佛一伸手就能碰到。

海洋暗下来，像镜子似的映照着星空。

低头，抬头，四望，都是星星。

她们穿梭在星海。

没有一点声音，连Gale都不喧哗了。

但一直搂着Anna沉默不语的Elsa忽然把对方的两只手紧紧抓住，开了口：

“I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky.（我会给你日月星辰。）”

Anna侧过头，看向把脑袋靠在自己肩膀上的Elsa。

星辰璀璨，倒映在Elsa浅蓝色的眼睛里。

Anna差点以为自己要陷进她的那双眼睛里。她眨眨眼，才回过神来，笑道：“我还以为你那时候是烧过头了才说出这种话呢。”

Elsa也笑：“虽然烧得很厉害，但都是真心话。我属于这片自然，但我也属于你。你曾经跟我说过的话，与我而言也一样。”她凑上前，亲一亲Anna的脸颊：

“You always have me.（我一直都在。）”

（五）

Anna回到阿伦戴尔时，迎接她的大管家Kai表情微妙。

“怎么了，Kai？”

“不算什么大事，陛下。”他掏出一本精装书递给她，“还记得我们进口书籍的习惯吗？其中有一本叫做《雪之女王》的书。昨晚，所有《雪之女王》上都凭空出现了这本书……”

那是本漂亮的精装书，书封上印着突起的雪花图案，摸上去冰冰凉凉。

它的书名是：

《英雄与她的雪之女王》。

（全文完）

另：

英雄晚上睡觉时，在被窝里收获一只因连夜赶稿累到来蹭床和拥抱的雪之女王。

负责分发书本的Gale递上了辞呈。


End file.
